


carmine

by amvble



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Color, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amvble/pseuds/amvble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doused in carmine, sprinkled in blush, and kissed in coral</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With the rain dribbling down the pane, dotting it with poignancy. The tapping against the window were music in his ears, lulling him. Despondency aching out of his mouth, he cant say no words. As he, who keeps their eyes keen onto the scenery. Of beaten walls and hum of silence. Accompanied by the thicken clouds that shaded our area in gray. He stared out the window, into oblivion, keeping his eye on the red umbrella distancing away from him. Carmine had stained his mind as he knew, he should've opened the door of hope. But he remained quarantined away from life.

little did he know the person with a red umbrella would come back with a smile on their face as he opened the door. With the sluggish movements of his own, the other one wasn't shocked. The other male had took the umbrella that cast upon him, letting his own sadness be gingerly placed onto his hair. He only took a step closer reaching for his hand. With great contrast of caramel to grey, you really couldn't take your eyes off him.

you know what they say, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."


	2. terra cotta

one knock, followed by another knock onto his heart, well his door painted in a worn out red. Changkyun kept his music up high, ignoring the sense of hope that he well be better. the knocks were unremitting in curiosity, and he turned to face the door. Standing up, with all the courage he had rotting into his flesh. He gingerly walked to the nearest pane, peeking through the aged coral curtains. It was the same person, with the caramel hair and the red umbrella who was rather undaunted. Changkyun looked up to the sky, but all he saw was the rolling storm that would last undoubtedly. Taking a step back noticing a droplet of pain came upon his window. He sighed as the knocking would continue. Changkyun had already confronted the young man a day ago, by just saying "nothing is going to change". Which is replied with a frown on his pink lips. But it really didn't matter by now.

Changkyun went back to laying down on his worn couch, covering his face with his arm. The knocking had stopped however a voice was heard. It was hard like bricks nor cripple like terra cotta but instead, it was soft and smooth as pastel.

" I know you are in there"  he yelled, with another knock on the worn door.

"Stop trying "

The knocking subsided, with a light thud.

"Come on" the other mans voice has toned down but still loud enough for him to hear. "Please"

Changkyun had already formed a seed of guilt in his stomach. He wished he can chad it off and be replaced by annoyance. He got up once again, brushing off the dust that could've formed on his black shirt. His hand reached to the white cap that laid on the cherrywood counter table.

Walking to the door, the worn door which used be painted in a brilliant red. It now has died off leaving its residue like it did on the clay statues, terra cotta. Placing his hand onto the lock, turning it so it makes a click. In response he gets a sigh and the weigh on the door had been relieved. Touching the knob, he slowly opened it, with a creak he took a peek. 

Only to see the young man with an umbrella adorned in red, with droplets trailing down as he still remained wet. He smiled, giving assurance for changkyun to open the door even wider.

The young man wore plain overalls and a terra cotta shirt to match his door. With round rim glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, he pushed it up higher with his index finger.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really" the young man replied.

Changkyun leaned on the door frame. Causing a slight creek, he minimized the pressure upon it.

"Why are you here?"

"i need help"

"I told you dont, dont bother asking"

The young man took a step closer, after he had noticed some on the droplets condensed onto his shoulders, coloring himself into a darker shade.

"Please, just once" He clasped his hand together, closing his eyes.

Changkyun sighed, "Fine, what do you want?" he let the shorter one walk in.

"i want an arcana reading."

"major or minor"

"major please"

"you know im not good at this, well not anymore" Changkyun closed the terra cotta door. 

"thats fine" the younger one said, with a nervous laugh.

"Whats your name?"

"Yoo Kihyun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say but I hope you like it!


	3. cherry

Changkyun kept his eyes on the young man who was in a daze. He watched the other, as he place his hand into his, making a slight crinkle noise. The younger one kept his stare on him as he was placing the cards on the hard surface. There were 22 cards while finding major arcana, each were shuffled and was placed regardless of if its inverse or not.

Another crinkle noise came from Kihyun, Changkyun raised his eyes to see the other opening a wrapper. A wrapper to a lollipop, flavored in cherry from the bright red coloring.

Cherry had been his favorite flavor ever since he was a child. He would savor the medicine like flavor everytime he's met with pops, hard candies, and gummies 

"So" Changkyun coughed, "Dont touch the card unless i say so"

Kihyun nodded as he placed the lollipop into his mouth and crumpling the wrapper in hand and into his front pocket. 

"You have three tries" Changkyun said, holding up three fingers. "The last one you do is your final arcana" 

Kihyun kept his gaze on the stack of cards, with his eyes full of excitement either from the card or the lollipop. This process what basically represents who you really are, in a way. But it had been months ever since he had done such readings and even more. With the evident red contrasting to dullness of the room, it gave Changkyun an introspective. By only a little bit. But it definitely contrasted with the olders shirt which was dulled by a dirt like color.

"Choose the one that calls you" he offered. 

-

changkyun began to yawn as Kihyun's hand was hovering another. the younger boy kept his eyes on the former card that Kihyun had chosen, the hermit reversed. It was the same one that he had gotten when he last chosen. The card was stuck to him like glue, representing who he really was. He looked up at brunette to be in a deep trance, he watched him as he took out the lollipop out of his mouth. Bright red and it had stained Kihyun's lips.

"That one" Kihyun pointed to the one, with lollipop which was two away from the center. Changkyun nodded, as he placed his hand on the card. He noticed how this one is reversed as well, turning it around he wass met with the fool.

"The fool" Changkyun said, as he kept his gaze on Kihyun.

"What does it mean!?" he asked, "This one was really calling me"

"oh,but because its reversed" Changkyun mumbled, as he go in the back in his mind, "Recklessness, and Naivety" 

"oh"

"Do you wanna keep it?"

"sure"

"really?" Changkyun raised a brow.

"Yeah, that suits me, i guess, i should risk it" He said, as he popped his lollipop back into his flushed mouth. Changkyun began cleaning up, by stacking up the deck. 

Kihyun made him stop his tracks, once his velvet voice spoke up. "How should i pay you"

"You dont have to pay me, this is basic, and im not good"

Kihyun tilted his head, with his berry rimmed glasses dripping down his nose. He was quick to bring it up with a one push. He puckered his lips, with changkyun being met with the familiar cherry pop that had been his mouth the whole time. It had stained his lips in bright red.

"At least let me repay you" he pleaded, his eyes later brightened up. "Do you want a pop?" 

With a swing of a wrist, the cherry pop was closer to him. Changkyun pushed it away. "No im fine"

changkyun stood up from his position, walking towards the door. Pointing towards it, he hesitantly said, "You can leave now"

Kihyun dropped his head, later raising it in acceptance. He stood up and pulled on the straps of his overalls. As he walked to the door, he dived his right foot into his muddy boots and did the same to the other. The older boy, grabbed his red umbrella and Changkyun noticed how the droplets had dried off him. The younger boy, opened the door and Kihyun walked through to see that the rain stopped. And it was only the clouds dissipating away into strands on hope.

"Ill see you next time" Kihyun said as waved goodbye. Changkyun stood by the door, as Kihyun jogged down the stairs, not trying to trip.

Closing the door once again, brought him back into isolation. Going back to the area they were at, Changkyun noticed a glint of red. It was the pop, the pop on the wrapper was nicely placed on his table. His fingers wrapped around the hold of the pop. Bringing it closer to his mouth. He stopped thinking how it was in someone else's mouth but he shrugged it off.

Placing the bright red into his mouth, his taste buds had savored the rather bitter taste. But the aftertaste was slightly sweet. He took a seat on the ground, keeping the pop in his mouth, which had already began staining him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love tarot cards, pls give me some criticism! I would appreciate it!


	4. jam

changkyun was ready to close his door. He crossed his arm in distaste. This wouldnt be confluence, its just annoyance. He looked into the sharp eyes of another. 

"why are you here?" the younger boy asked. Kihyun averted his eyes away from him and looked at his boots.

"well i wanted to pay you back." he mumbled.

"by?" Changkyun tilted his head, so he can hear the young man clearer.

"By giving you company"

" you sure you arent deadpanning"

Kihyun scoffed, "you seem to be very lonely"

"if so, why would you care?"

Kihyun pulled at the satchel that laid on his shoulder, it was a russet color, darker than his caramel hair. Opening the leather pouch, changkyun can see two folders and a notebook aligned together. The older male fished in his sactel with his nimble fingers. He later brings a brown bag, holding it with his short fingers.

"Are you hungry" Kihyun asked shyly smiled. Unsure if this approach would let him in. 

Changkyun thought what maybe in the the brown bag. But then he though of his fridge, he need to buy groceries and some junk food. And looking at this broad daylight, disheartened him and nothing would be hortatory to him as well. The younger one ruffled his hair stepping aside as the latter walked in with glee.

"Its such a mess" Kihyun said.

"You arent my mum" Changkyun grumbled as he closed the door.

"It doesn't matter grumpy" kihyun chuckled, taking a seat on the couch.

Changkyun grabbed for the brown bag from Kihyun's lap who didn't budge keeping an eye on the latter.

"Grumpy has a name" 

"and that is?" Kihyun asked, tilting his head. Letting strands of his bronze hair sway before resting on his forehead. 

"changkyun" he said, "Lim Changkyun". The took a seat right next to him. With the ruffling of the brown bag, it had heightened his interest of whats in the bag. Opening the bag and stuffing his hands. Pulling out another plastic baggie which is accompanied with another and juice pouches. 

"Sandwiches?"   Changkyun asked, opening the bag slightly content from this vantage. Pulling out one half of a sandwich as the other hand passed the other sandwich to Kihyun who gladly accepted.

Changkyun took a bite without checking, only to be introduced to a tart and tooth-aching sweetness. He took a look to see peanut butter and jelly was staring at him. The jelly was a dark color which stood out against the nudes. With the tint of red which had stained the rather opaque preservative. 

With a silence of chewing and the tsk made from the peanut butter it was pleasing. But Changkyun was pleased with the jam. Strawberry jam that didnt overpower with sweetness, the original tartness kept intact.

He turned to gaze at the older male who had been enjoying his sandwich. The light from the window didnt really illuminate him, it just darkened him creating an aura around him. But, changkyun was able to make out his features. The latter turn to face him, raising his eyebrows as he took a last bite. Changkyun shook his head, signaling him it was nothing, as he went back into his world.  His world painted in gray with tinge of red.  With him just pushing objects around so he can be unpretentious, and no one would notice. 

Not until that singe of red diffused into different shades but similar colors were formed in the process.  

"Im gonna go now" Kihyun stood up, licking off the jam that split on his fingers, blushing on his fingers.

Changkyun stood up as well, to walk him off. 

"Thank you for your company" Changkun mumbled as he opened the door. As kihyun walked out, he had flashed a smile saying he'll be back. Changkyun nodded as he closed the door slowly, taking a peek at the older boy. 

With door shut, changkyun began closing the curtains so he can do nothing once again. But he can at least erased the colors that had been made.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story posted on AO3 ! This book is also published in wattpad, but I hope you like it. The chapters are short! But this beginning is shorter but ayy


End file.
